


Seems Like Heaven

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers, how it should have ended, not liking it one bit though, rolling with the death in the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: I just couldn't after that finale and I had to do something to make it right. Or the one where Dean gets his happy ending too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Seems Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a coda or a fix it whatever you want to call it, but after that finale last night I couldn't even get myself to work on the fics that I have in progress. This was my way of getting myself back in the right mind set to write again. I hope that this helps ease a little bit of the pain from 15x20.

Yeah, it was hard for Dean, knowing that he had been taken out by a rusty piece of rebar, but it was his ending. It wasn’t something caused by Chuck and he had brought himself to accept it in the short time that it took Sam to get to him. Now, he had to get Sam to accept it. There was no one around to bring him back and if Sam had called an ambulance there would have been too many questions and there was no way that he would have made it anyway. 

In the time that he was convincing Sam that it would be okay to let him go, he had almost bled out. He needed to hear Sam say that he would be okay if Dean went to rest. He needed to know that Sam was going to be able to continue and that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He had after all spent his entire life looking after Sammy. He couldn’t leave him if he didn’t know that he would be okay, but he was so tired.

Finally, Sam said the words. He told Dean that it was okay to let go and get the rest that he deserved. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he felt himself go lax. He closed his eyes and felt the teardrop run down his cheek. Then Dean woke up.

He didn’t know how he was in Heaven, other than the fact that he felt peaceful for the first time in as long as he could remember and he didn’t feel the need to rush and open his eyes. He was content to simply stand there and feel the sun shining on him. Then he heard something that caught his attention.

There was a rustling and a clearing of a throat, but it was enough to tell Dean what he needed to know. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, turning towards a building that he would later realize was the roadhouse, but right now there was only one thing that held his attention. Better yet, one person, and as his smile broke across his face there was a matching one looking back at him. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas, it sure is good to see you.” Dean couldn’t hold himself back anymore, after weeks of having to pull himself together every time that someone mentioned Cas, he finally released his emotions. It had been hard having to be the strong one, but if he had let himself break, then Sam would have as well. They had both lost so much, but losing Cas in such a final way had been the hardest thing that he’d had to face. 

Seeing Dean cry was never something that Cas was comfortable with and that hadn’t changed, if anything it had gotten worse the more that he grew to love him. “Dean, what I said, I can’t take that back and pretend that I don’t feel these feelings. I don’t want to.”

Dean reached forward, placing an arm on Cas’s elbow, just stopping him from talking. He had listened while Cas said his piece back in the bunker, back before he just left Dean with the aftermath and the realization that his feelings hadn’t quite been as unrequited as he thought. He felt like he needed to let Cas know that it wasn’t something that he couldn’t have, it was something that Dean wanted to give him, and had wanted for a really long time. He just didn’t realize that Cas, having been an Angel, would be able to reciprocate his feelings and he hadn’t wanted to lose the friendship that they had built over the years.

“Cas, I don’t want you to take back what you said, not if you really meant it. I want you to always be honest with me, even if it takes me a little bit to process what you are telling me. I wasn’t able to say anything before, with Billy knocking and the empty coming, but you have been what has made me happy for a long time. I may not always show emotion the way that I should and I always seem to lash out at those that I care about the most, but I do love you. I just didn’t realize that you loved me too.” He was going to say more, but Cas pulled him in close and just held him.

It was reminiscent of the hugs that they had shared in the past when one of them had died and come back or even just when they thought that the other wouldn’t make it out of a situation and they did beyond all odds. This time, however, Dean saw it for what it was. It was them reaffirming that the one that meant the world to them was still there, still able to be touched, still existing. They may be in Heaven now, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t still have their happily ever after. 

Dean finally realized where they were and wanted to see if there were others here that he had lost over the years. “It’s the roadhouse, let's go have a drink.” 

Cas did like he had always done, he followed Dean. They were greeted when they entered the bar by not only Ellen and Jo, but also Bobby and Rufus and so many others that Dean felt himself start to tear up once again. He grabbed Cas’s hand and they found a spot at the bar. 

Cas couldn’t help but have a little pride in the part that he had played in making Heaven somewhere that both Dean and Sam would enjoy when the time came. “Jack and I didn’t feel like Heaven should be segregated. We wanted you to be able to have your family with you, all of them, and in time Sam will join you and you can both have what you were never allowed on Earth, a real life.”

Dean was floored, “You did this? You changed Heaven for me?” He couldn’t believe that millennia of things being one way had been completely undone because of his Angel’s love for him. “Tell me you aren’t going to run off now, tell me that I get to keep this, because if you aren’t here then it doesn’t mean anything.”

Cas grinned that gummy grin that Dean had rarely seen, but loved all the same. “Of course Dean, I’m here, I’ll always be here.” 

Then Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, the same one that had bore his mark all those years before and a shiver ran through Dean. “Good, now let’s grab a beer and then I want a tour of the new and improved Heaven.”


End file.
